


Put the Load Right On Me

by FleetSparrow



Category: Music - Fandom, The Weight - The Band (Song)
Genre: Allusions to death, Gen, LITERALLY, Songfic, Soul Collecting, one tiny flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a small town out in what might be the West where people come when it's their time.  And when it is, there's gotta be a soul collector for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Load Right On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnoocy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/gifts).



I pulled into Nazareth, I was feeling about half past dead.  It's a helluva ride out to reach the mortal realm.  I figured I just needed some place where I could lay my head.  I had a long span of work ahead of me.  There's a bar and hotel here right on the edge of town.  I'd made a collection there the last time I was in town; be a nice chance to meet the new owner.

He was a weedy, wry thing, but no shrinking violet.  He came right out from behind the bar to greet me.

I said, “Hey, mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?”  The old man who worked here before always offered up a place, but then again, we'd been old friends for a long time.

The new owner just grinned and shook my hand.  “No.”

That was all he said.

Maybe he knew me better than I thought.

I picked up my bag and left and went looking for a place to hide.  That barman didn't want me to stay there and with a comfortable bed out of my reach, it would be a long day indeed.

I’d barely hit the main road when I saw Carmen and the Devil walking side by side.  I didn't like the looks of that.  Interfering in human affairs might be one thing, but getting in on my business was completely another.

I said, “Hey, Carmen!  C’mon, let's go downtown.”  I didn't want her around that Devil any longer.

Her eyes lit when she saw me.  She smiled, calm, and said, “I gotta go, but my friend can stick around.”

I nodded -- it was time -- and she walked past me heading out of town.

I turned back to the Devil, but he just smiled and disappeared.  “Say something good when you go back,” he said just before his last pigment faded.  I hoisted my bag higher on my shoulder and moved on.

I walked down along the main road until a woman ran up to me in a hurry.  I knew her; she was one of my Earthly helpers (well, she chose to stay on Earth, anyway).

“A stranger came into town today,” she said.  “I think he knew you were coming.  He just planted himself in front of the church and won't move, won't even speak to me.”

I patted her hand and followed her until I had a clear view of the churchyard.  I shook my head that there was no concern here.

“Go down, Miss Moses.  There's nothing that you can say.”

“Who is he?” she asked.

“Oh, it's just ol’ Luke and Luke's waiting on the Judgement Day.  I'll handle him.  He's on my list.”

She nodded, still looking a bit concerned, but went back to her home and work.

I sat down next to Luke and laid my bag down between us.

“It's the time now,” he said, his voice wise with knowing

“Yup.  That it is.”

“Well, no use putting it off,” he said after a while.

“I suppose.”

We sat in silence for a few minutes longer, taking in the sunset and the rapidly cooling air.  Luke rose to go and I held up a hand.

“Well now, Luke, my friend.  What about young Anna Lee?”  Luke wasn't going freely; he had a granddaughter he'd looked after.

Luke gave me a said smile.  “Do me a favor, son.  Won't you stay and keep Anna Lee company?”

I looked at him with what felt like a little sadness, though if it translated to my face, I don't know.  I nodded, though, and that seemed to please him.

I walked with him to the edge of town and bid him goodbye.  My bag heavier, I turned around and headed back along the main street.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of what I thought was a person following me.  The twilight darkness and the rolling fog made me unsure.  Whatever was out there could be anything or nothing.  I shouldn't have been worried -- I had no physical reason to be -- but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong.

I had barely reached the middle of town when the man known in town as Crazy Chester caught me in the fog.  His eyes were wide and flashing, a whittling knife in one hand, and the leash of his big dog in the other.

“You gotta let me go this time,” he said, waving the knife around wildly.  “I gotta go now.  It's time, man.”

I eyed the knife warily, not sure if he even knew it was there, and worried about what he might do with it.  Although three of us were there, only two could get hurt.

“Now, Chester, there's a time an' a place for that--”

“I tell you it's now!”  He looked down at his hand, the one holding the knife.  His eyes unfocused, like he was making a big decision.  In a quieter tone, he said, “I will fix your rack if you take Jack, my dog.”

He held up the knife again, and I held up my hands.  I said, “Wait a minute, Chester.  You know I'm a peaceful man.”

He smiled, lowering the knife, and handed me Jack's leash.  “That's OK, boy, won't you feed him when you can.”

His eyes looked clearer, his face calmer than I'd seen in years.  I took the leash, and with a quiet smile, Chester walked away from town and disappeared in the fog.

I sighed and kept walking through town, Chester’s old shepherd beside me.  “Got another home for you, boy.  You're gonna like it.”  Jack just let out a low whine.

With only one free hand, my bag was pulling me down.  I only needed to reach Miss Moses and her warm home, and then I'd be done.  Jack seemed to know where we were headed and steered me in the best direction.

Miss Moses was just setting up Anna Lee with a nice hot meal when we arrived.

“You both had some loss today, Miss Anna,” I said, holding out the leash.  “I think perhaps you'll be good for each other.”

Jack had already rested his head on her lap as if he'd already decided what I'd just announced.  Anna Lee took the leash and scratched his head.  “Yes.  He understands.”

Miss Moses led me away from the girl and her dog, and quietly asked, “Is that all for today?  It's getting dark now.”

I nodded.  “That's the end of my road.”

In truth, I was as exhausted as she was sick of me being here.  My next plans were to catch a cannonball to take me down the line back home.  My bag was hanging low enough as it was.

A low whistle sang out in the fog and I tipped my hat to her.  “I do believe it's time to get back to Miss Fanny.”

Miss Moses’ expression softened.  “She still handles this?”

“Yes, ma'am,” I said.  “You know, she's the only one who sent me here, with her regards for everyone.”

Miss Moses nodded.  “A blessed thing she still cares.”  She bid me goodnight and returned to the house.

Without a look back, I headed for my train.  Settled in an empty freight car, I finally set my bag down for the last time.  I'd be back home soon enough.

_“Of all the jobs that come through,” Fanny muttered.  “They ordered some collecting done and I don't have time for it.”_

_I laughed.  “Well, take a load off, Fanny.”  She shot me a glare, as if I was mocking her work.  “You can take a load for free.”_

_“And who exactly is gonna handle it?”_

_I stood up from my corner and kissed her cheek.  “Now, you put the load right on me.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Something very odd and very dire is happening in this town. I would love a story exploring what that might be."
> 
> I had so much fun writing this. I absolutely love this song, so seeing it pop up was so great. I hope you like it!


End file.
